


Open Your Heart

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Series: Belle/Elsa verse [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle blinked a few times as she tried to follow Anna’s rambling speech.</p><p>“Are you suggesting that I should become your sister’s internet friend?” Belle asked, bemused.</p><p>“Exactly!” Anna beamed. “I can give you her email address, and the two of you can talk to each other that way. It’s perfect!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how to end this. I may add to it at some point. Or write something else in this verse. I don't know.

**Open Your Heart**

“Come on, Elsa!”

Belle glanced up from her book, across at the other girl curled up in the same corner of the library. The other girl had white-blonde hair and a fair complexion, and was dressed stylishly, right down to the pair of smart white gloves she was wearing. She was remarkably pretty, and Belle had been sneaking glances at her for the last hour.

Right now, the other girl was being bothered by a slightly younger girl, who besides the red hair and differently shaped eyes, looked a great deal like her.

“You can’t just spend your entire life hiding away!” the red-headed girl was saying. “It’s only a party. Just say you’ll come!”

The blonde girl sighed, and shut her book.

“I can’t, Anna,” Elsa said. “You know I don’t go to parties.”

“Of course I know that,” said Anna impatiently. “But what I don’t know is _why_.”

“Can’t you just accept that I’m not going to go?” Elsa asked, clearly trying to keep her tone calm and even.

“Nope!” Anna chirped, putting her hands on her hips. “You’re a third year, Elsa, and you haven’t been to a single party! In all the time you’ve been at college, you’ve talked about how hard the classes are and all the studying you’ve been doing, but you never talk about going out anywhere or meeting people. Do you even have any _friends?_ ”

“Anna, just _let it go._ ” Elsa was wringing her hands. Looking at her, Belle doubted she was even aware she was doing it.

“I can’t!” Anna declared. “I’m not going to let you throw your life away. You can’t just go through life like a hermit! Maybe there was no one around to stop you before, but now I’m at college too, and I’m going to make sure you socialise if it kills me!”

Belle wasn’t sure exactly what part of Anna’s little speech did it, but something she’d said clearly hit a nerve. Elsa recoiled like she’d been slapped, turning absolutely white.

“That is enough,” she said sharply, her words coming out low and angry as she got to her feet. She was shaking, but somehow managed to look dignified and furious while doing so.

Anna looked suddenly uncertain, as though realising that she’d pushed Elsa too far.

“Elsa –”

“ _Stay away from me_ ,” Elsa said fiercely, and sailed away across the library without another word, her fingers clenched tightly around her book. Anna was left standing forlornly in the corner of the library.

Belle watched above the top of her book as Anna took a few steps back and leaned against the wall, sliding down it with a sigh until she was sitting on the floor. She noticed Belle’s covert look.

“Sisters,” she explained succinctly. “What can you do?”

Belle only shrugged.

“I’m an only child,” she said.

“I might as well have been an only child,” said Anna moodily. “Elsa’s spent most of my life pretending I don’t even exist.” She turned to Belle, an expression of mingled indignation and hurt on her face. “It feels like all I ever do is reach out to her, only to have a door slammed in my face.” She shook her head. “Sometimes I wonder why I even try, you know?”

Belle lowered her book, since this looked like it was becoming a proper conversation. It was, after all, rude to keep reading when someone was talking to you, no matter the temptation.

“Don’t you think that if your sister wants to be left alone, then maybe you should respect her wishes?” Belle asked.

Anna looked at her like she was crazy.

“Nobody really _wants_ to be alone!” she exclaimed.

“I take it you’re an extrovert,” Belle said dryly, but with a smile.

Anna shrugged off her words.

“But really, Elsa is the loneliest person I know,” said Anna. “You know, she was home-schooled? The only people she ever even talked to were Mom and Dad. Whenever I was home she spent the whole time shut up in her room doing who knows what. Reading, I guess. It took Mom and Dad ages just to convince her to give college a try, and even then Elsa wouldn’t even share a dorm room. She rents a room in this tiny house a few blocks from campus.” Anna slumped, looking disconsolate. “She’s just so afraid of the world, and I can’t work out why. I suggested to Mom and Dad that Elsa should se a therapist or something, and Dad was like ‘absolutely not.’ Just shut me down without hearing me out. It’s like I’m the only one who cares that Elsa has a problem.”

Belle listened seriously, with a frown on her face.

“Have you tried talking to Elsa about it?”

“I’ve done nothing _but_ talk to her about it!” Anna exclaimed, flinging out her hands. “It’s like talking to a very polite brick wall. I’m so sick of trying and getting nowhere!”

Belle considered Anna’s words.

“Have you thought that maybe you should stop trying to force Elsa into things, and try showing your support in other ways?” she suggested. “I don’t really know your situation, but Elsa seemed to be feeling very pressured by your attempt to make her go to the party, and you may have only been making things worse.”

Anna looked stricken.

“Ooh, I never meant to do that! I was just trying to help!”

“Look,” said Belle kindly, “you mentioned that you thought that your sister should see a therapist, but have you ever thought of seeing one yourself?”

“Me?” Anna blinked, clearly startled. “Why would I need to see a therapist?”

“Well, it’s just that you seem to have a lot of pent-up feelings about Elsa, that’s all,” said Belle. “Maybe they’d be able to help you with that, or suggest ways of dealing with your sister that might be helpful.”

“Hey, that’s a great idea!” Anna brightened. “Thanks.”

“It’s not a problem,” said Belle.

“You know, we’ve been sitting here talking this entire time, and I don’t even know your name,” said Anna. “I’m Anna.”

“Belle,” Belle said.

“Well, it was great to talk to you, and thanks for your advice.” Anna seemed to have regained her cheerfulness. “I’ll have to tell Kristoff about what you suggested!”

“You’re welcome,” said Belle, and watched as Anna got to her feet and darted away with a look of purpose on her face.

* * *

About a week later Belle was once again reading in her favourite corner of the library when a voice suddenly said, “Belle, right?”

Belle looked up, to see Anna standing in front of her.

“That’s right,” said Belle.

“Well, listen, I was hoping you could help me out,” Anna began. “So, I told you last time we met all about my sister Elsa, and what’s up with her, and anyway I had this great idea! Elsa doesn’t like to go out and meet people even though she clearly needs friends, so I thought, _what if she made friends on the internet?_ ” Anna paused for effect, before continuing on. “Except that you never know who anyone else is on the internet, so clearly Elsa would need to be talking to an actual person, and then I thought, well, _you_ like books, and Elsa likes books, so why not you?”

Belle blinked a few times as she tried to follow Anna’s rambling speech.

“Are you suggesting that I should become your sister’s internet friend?” Belle asked, bemused.

“Exactly!” Anna beamed. “I can give you her email address, and the two of you can talk to each other that way. It’s perfect!”

Belle frowned. On the one hand, Elsa didn’t seem like she would particularly welcome Anna’s latest approach, and Belle wasn’t sure that it was a good idea to become entangled with someone who clearly had issues. But on the other hand, well, Belle understood all too well what it was like to be lonely, and if she could help make someone’s life better by sending an email every few days, that cost her nothing.

(Besides. Elsa had been pretty cute, part of her brain whispered.)

“I can send her an email if you want,” Belle said slowly, “but that doesn’t mean she’ll respond to it.”

“Can you just try?” Anna gazed at her beseechingly. “I mean, I know it’s a lot to ask, but I really think it might help.”

Belle made up her mind.

“Alright,” she said. “I’ll help.”

“Yes!” Anna whooped, earning irritated stares from the other library patrons. She pulled a pen and notepad out of her messenger bag and scribbled something down, and tore the page out to hand it to Belle. “This is Elsa’s email address. Thank you so much!”

That was how, later that evening, Belle found herself on her laptop, composing an email.

 _Dear Elsa,_ she wrote, _I know that you don’t know who I am, but I’m a second year college student on the same campus as you. Your sister Anna gave me your email address; she thought that you might like a penpal, seeing as you don’t seem to socialise much. I don’t know what you’ll think of this idea, but I want to assure you that I agreed to this voluntarily, and not simply because your sister’s beseeching expression is impossible to resist. I don’t have all that many friends myself, and would love to have a penpal to talk to._

_Let me tell you a little about myself. My name is Belle, and I’m a history major. I grew up in a small town in France, but my father and I moved to America several years ago. This was partly because he was offered a job at a very prestigious company interested in his inventions, and partly because I had unfortunately acquired a stalker. (The less said about him the better.) I’ve been living in America for three years now, and while I sometimes miss France, I much prefer the attitude of the people here._

_I hope you will reply to this message, but if you aren’t interested in having a penpal, I understand._

_Regards, Belle._

As Belle stared at the email draft, wondering if she should send it, her dorm mate entered the room, dumping her bag on her bed.

“Hi Belle!”

“Hey, Ariel,” Belle responded, looking up from her laptop with a smile. “Did you have a good day?”

Ariel rolled her eyes.

“The guest lecturer for my morning class was really boring,” she said. “But otherwise, it was okay.” Ariel sat at the end of her bed, smiling. “I’m going out with Eric tonight, so I’m looking forward to that.”

“I hope your date goes well,” Belle said honestly. She liked Ariel. The other girl was passionate about everything she cared out, whether that was her anthropology degree, her friends, or her boyfriend, Eric. Some people assumed that because Ariel was beautiful and a little naïve, that meant that she was stupid, but Belle knew that there was a good brain behind those stunning blue eyes.

“Thanks.” Ariel looked at Belle curiously. “What are you up to?”

“Well, right now I’m attempting to compose an email to a potential penpal,” said Belle. “Her sister said that she doesn’t get out much, and thought that she might appreciate a penpal.”

“Oh, cool,” said Ariel. “That sounds like the perfect thing for you.”

“The perfect thing for me?” Belle raised her eyebrows.

“Well, you don’t exactly get out much either,” Ariel pointed out. “You prefer to stay in and read a book – not that there’s anything wrong with that, by the way – and I just thought it would be nice for you to have contact with someone else who feels the same.”

“Oh,” said Belle.

“I wasn’t trying to insult you or anything, honestly,” Ariel assured her.

“It’s fine, I understand what you mean,” said Belle. Looking back at her laptop screen as Ariel began going through her section of their tiny wardrobe, Belle read through her email one more time, and hit ‘send.’

She had no idea whether Elsa would reply or not, but Belle found herself inexplicably hoping that she would.

* * *

The next morning, when Belle checked her email before class, her heart skipped a beat as she found that there was a reply to her email waiting in her inbox. Feeling a little apprehensive, Belle opened the email.

 _Dear Belle,_ said the message, _thank you for your email. While it was kind of you to offer your time and efforts as a penpal, I assure you that if you would rather not spend your time writing to me, I will not be offended. I know that my sister is… strong willed… and can be a little difficult to say no to, at times. That said, if your offer was genuinely meant, then I accept gladly._

_As Anna apparently told you, I don’t go out very much. I find dealing with other people stressful – I always worry that something is going to go horribly wrong. Corresponding via email doesn’t hold the same fear for me, however, and the thought of having someone to talk to is, I admit, a welcome one._

_I was sorry to hear that you had a stalker. It’s not my story to tell, but Anna had the same problem in high school – he was deceptively charming, and at first Anna was swept off her feet. It was only when he attacked me for attempting to break them up that Anna saw what kind of a person he really was. I mention this because it may do both you and Anna good to talk to someone who has been in a similar situation. I know that Anna still feels that she was partly responsible for what happened, even though it wasn’t her fault. I don’t know if you have similar feelings, but I thought that knowing that you are not alone might help._

Belle paused in reading the email to think about that, with mixed feelings. While she had mostly put the episode with Gaston behind her, it was true that there were still residual feelings of anger and helplessness left behind, and sometimes she wondered if there was more she could have done to make him leave her alone – even though, intellectually, she knew that there wasn’t. She wasn’t sure whether talking about it to Anna might help, or not.

Resolving to at least consider the idea, Belle read on.

_I don’t know what Anna might have told you about me, but I’m an architecture student, in my third year. I love looking at unusual buildings, and my tumblr is full of photos of interesting architectural designs. Anna is my only sibling – she’s two years younger than me, and has ‘annoying younger sibling’ down to an art form. I love her all the same, though._

_I’m not sure what else to say, so I’ll leave it there, and hope that you reply soon._

_My warmest regards, Elsa Arendelle_

Belle closed her email application, and shut down her laptop, thinking about what she should say in reply to Elsa’s letter. For someone who apparently didn’t like socialising, Elsa came across as reasonably friendly.

Glancing at the clock, Belle realised that it was almost time for her first lecture, and hastily put her laptop away. Grabbing her bag, she left her dorm room at a run, and thoughts of Elsa’s message moved to the back of her mind.

* * *

In the weeks that followed, Belle and Elsa struck up conversations about all kinds of things. They talked about their families, the things they liked, the annoyances and high points in their day – everything, basically.

Elsa was frank on most subjects, but sometimes Belle got the feeling that she was holding back on certain topics. Nonetheless, Belle enjoyed their correspondence. She had Ariel to talk to, and she Skyped her father on a regular basis – not to mention her two best friends from high school, Lumiere and Cogsworth – but it was nice to have someone else she could chat to about things, and there was something comforting about facing the non-judgemental sight of a computer screen.

Several weeks into the semester, Ariel talked Belle into going to a party that one of her friends was holding. Belle didn’t go to parties very often, but it had been ages since she’d had a night out, and so she gave in to Ariel’s coaxing. Belle mostly dressed casually, but she had one or two nice dresses tucked away in her wardrobe, including a yellow satin cocktail dress that looked nice on her. So, wearing the yellow cocktail dress, Belle accompanied Ariel out on the night of the party.

The party was crowded, and full of people Belle didn’t know, and it wasn’t long before Ariel went swanning off to talk to someone or other, leaving Belle alone. With a sigh, grateful for the fact that she had a book tucked into her handbag, Belle went looking for a quiet corner where she could sit and read.

It turned out, however, that she wasn’t the only one who’d sought out a quiet corner. Wearing a long purple cocktail dress and long black gloves was Elsa, her hair tied back in a knot behind her head. She looked absolutely stunning. Belle found herself moving towards her without even pausing to think about it.

“Elsa,” she said, and Elsa jumped slightly, turning to face her with a polite, rather strained smile.

“Yes?”

“Hi, I’m Belle, your penpal,” Belle said, and Elsa’s expression was suddenly torn between surprise and pleasure.

“Belle,” she said, smiling, although a hint of anxiety came through. “It’s lovely to meet you.”

“You too,” Belle assured her. “You look lovely, by the way.”

Elsa blushed, and gave an embarrassed smile.

“Thank you. So do you.”

“I’m surprised to see you here,” Belle said.

“I’m surprised myself,” Elsa said, and sighed. “I promised Anna that I’d go to one party this semester, and this is the one Anna chose. If I’d realised there would be so many people, I might have had second thoughts.”

“Don’t lie, you already had second thoughts,” Belle said teasingly. Elsa’s mouth twisted wryly, and she nodded in acknowledgement. “I’m here because Ariel insisted, and well, I haven’t had a night out in ages. Even I like to go out now and then.”

“I see,” said Elsa, and glanced fretfully at the crowd around them, hemming them into the corner of the room. “Would you like to continue this conversation outside?”

“That might be a good idea,” Belle agreed, and the two of them headed for the door. Elsa went first, and although she walked with her head held high, Belle noticed the way she cringed every time another person brushed up against her as she made her way through the crowd.

“You don’t like being touched, do you?” Belle asked, when they reached the relative quiet of the garden.

“I – no,” said Elsa, her hands clasped tightly together.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” Belle said gently, “but may I ask why?”

“I –” Elsa hesitated, clearly torn. “I can’t. You don’t understand.”

“What don’t I understand?” Belle asked.

Elsa looked more worried than ever, and Belle felt sorry for asking.

“You don’t have to tell me–” she began.

“I want to,” Elsa blurted. “It’s just…”

Belle waited.

“Let me show you.” Elsa took a shaky breath, and began working off her glove. Hand trembling, she reached out towards the nearest rose. She glanced at Belle, who watched her with confusion, and with a deep breath, touched the flower.

Belle sucked in an astounded breath as the rose was suddenly covered with ice.

“You see?” Elsa asked, and Belle looked back at her, and was shocked to see that her eyes were filled with tears. “This is why I can’t risk being around people, why I’m so afraid. One wrong move, and…”

“Oh, Elsa,” Belle breathed, and without even thinking about it, leaned in to kiss her.

Elsa’s lips were cool and soft, and for a moment Elsa was stiff and immobile, and Belle was about to pull back in embarrassment when Elsa made a sound of desperate, keening longing, and suddenly kissed back.

It was like being kissed by a thunderstorm, and Belle felt herself gasp as Elsa’s arms wound around her neck, the two of them kissing frantically. Elsa kissed like someone starved for touch, like someone desperate for affection, until she suddenly pulled away with a jerk.

Belle made an involuntary sound of protest, and Elsa warded her away with the hand with the glove on it.

“I can’t!” Elsa cried out, and her expression was full of anguish. “I could hurt you!”

“Elsa, I’m fine,” Belle told her, trying to calm her down. She held out her hands towards Elsa, who backed away. “Look, see? There’s nothing wrong with me.”

“But–”

“Elsa, _please_ ,” Belle pleaded.

Elsa stared at her with wide eyes full of turmoil, her hands clutched to her chest. The glove from her right hand was still clenched in her left fist. Elsa was shaking, and her eyes were full of tears, and she looked absolutely terrified.

“Elsa, I’m fine,” Belle said again, staying where she was. “You’re not going to hurt me.”

“But I _could_.” Elsa’s voice was full of sick certainty. “She doesn’t remember, but I hurt Anna once, when we were little. She was in a coma for a week. And my powers have only grown since then.”

“Elsa,” Belle said firmly. “Look at me.”

Elsa’s wide, frightened eyes fixed on Belle, and she didn’t move as Belle carefully took a step forward, reaching out to take Elsa’s ungloved hand, prying it from Elsa’s chest and taking it in her own. Elsa stared down at their linked hands for a long, disbelieving moment, before raising her eyes to meet Belle’s.

“You’re touching me,” she said, almost in a sob. “You’re touching me, and you’re _okay_.”

Elsa took a step forward, and there was a cracking sound, and both of them looked down to see that frost covered the grass below their feet.

Belle reached out to cup Elsa’s face with her free hand. Elsa leaned in to the touch like she couldn’t help it.

“How long is it since someone last touched you?” Belle asked quietly.

Elsa shrugged, never looking way from Belle.

“I don’t know,” she said simply, and Belle wondered how many years Elsa had spent in isolation, terrified of her gift.

She drew Elsa into a hug, which Elsa moved into hesitantly, but willingly. Her arms went around Belle’s waist, and she tucked her face into the curve of Belle’s neck.

Belle felt dampness there, and realised that Elsa was crying.

“Shh, it’s okay,” she said soothingly, rubbing her hand in circles on Elsa’s back. “It’s all okay.”

They stood like that for a while, before a voice suddenly broke in on them.

“Hey Elsa! Are you outsi– oh.”

Belle and Elsa simultaneously turned their heads to look at the doorway into the house, where Anna was standing, looking pole-axed. Beside her stood a tall young man with blonde hair.

“Uh, hi,” he said awkwardly, while Anna only gaped in open surprise. “Elsa.”

“Kristoff,” Elsa replied, inclining her head regally, without making any move to remove herself from Belle’s embrace.

“Wait _, Belle?”_ Anna exclaimed, suddenly recognising Belle. “Oh my God!”

“Hi, Anna,” Belle said with a smile.

“Oh my God!” said Anna again, delight and glee filling her expression. “You two were totally making out, weren’t you!”

“Uh, Anna–” said the blonde guy, looking uncomfortable.

Elsa met Belle’s eyes, a clear question in them, and Belle only smiled in answer.

“Yes,” Elsa admitted calmly.

“Oh my God!” Anna exclaimed happily. “That’s great! Here, Kristoff and I’ll leave you two alone so you can have some privacy. Have fun!” Grabbing the blonde guy’s hand, she dragged him back inside, leaving Elsa and Belle by themselves.

Elsa reached up to wipe at her wet eyes with her gloved hand.

“Sometimes I’m glad that Anna isn’t always the most observant,” she said with a small laugh. She still looked a little emotional. Belle glanced down at the grass around them to see that the frost was thawing. She looked back at Elsa.

“So,” said Elsa, smiling a little. It looked like it took some effort, but was sincere nonetheless.

“So,” Belle echoed, smiling back.

Elsa leaned back into Belle, tucking her face back into her neck, and Belle held her close, both of them savouring the contact.

“Go out with me,” Belle murmured.

“Really?” Elsa murmured back.

“Really.”

“I’d love to,” Elsa said quietly, her voice full of wonder.

“We can work it out,” Belle said.

“I hope so,” said Elsa, and she sounded like she meant it.

* * *

Things didn’t change straight away, of course – a lifetime of fearing her powers wasn’t going to be overcome in a single night. But Elsa started spending time with Belle in real life, as well as through a computer screen. They took things slow, but both of them were happy with where things were. Belle had never really dated much, and Elsa hadn’t ever dated at all.

Anna, of course, took all credit for the two of them getting together.

“I knew that the penpal thing was a great idea!” she crowed to Belle. “And you’re really good for Elsa, I haven’t seen her this happy in like, ever. She’s even started going to her all of her lectures instead of just downloading them!”

“Anna doesn’t know, does she?” Belle asked Elsa, when she got the chance. Elsa shook her head, her eyes shadowed.

“She didn’t remember a lot of things after she came out of the coma,” she said sombrely. “And after that, I didn’t go near Anna much.”

“You should tell her,” Belle said, nudging Elsa with her shoulder.

“Perhaps,” Elsa allowed. Belle didn’t press the issue. Instead she leaned in for a kiss, which Elsa gladly returned.

 

 


End file.
